Dry Your Eyes Little Sister and Say Goodbye to the Light
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Bridgette and her parents are on their way to Santa Carla, to move in with Grandpa and Lucy, when they get into a car accident. Bridgette finds herself waking up alone in a hospital several days later where the doctor diagnoses her with amnesia. Bridgette catches the eyes of the Lost Boys much to Michael's disappointment. Lost Boys/OC, Michael/OC, Remake of "Cry Little Sister..."
1. Moving to Santa Carla

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie The Lost Boys, its characters, plot, etc. I do own my OC(s) anything original and a few things I'm taking from my other story since this is a remake of that.**

**"Dry Your Eyes Little Sister and Say Goodbye to the Light" Is essentially a remake of "Cry Little Sister and Say Hello to the Night" with some of the same things, kind of the same concept but not. You'll see. Also this is in third person where as the other story is in first person. (That story is still up if you want to read it but I recommend NOT reading it. **

**Sum: Bridgette and her parents are on their way to Santa Carla, to move in with Grandpa and Lucy, when they get into a car accident. Bridgette finds herself waking up alone in a hospital several days later where the doctor diagnoses her with amnesia. Bridgette catches the eyes of the Lost Boys much to Michael's disappointment. Will she get her memory back or will she start a new life in the night? Very weird summery I know. This is a remake of Cry Little Sister and Say Hello to the Night with just the title backwards cause I thought it sounded neat. **

* * *

><p>Bridgette stood in her drive way and looked at her soon to be old home. She and her parents were moving that day, to Santa Carla in California. Her father's job got him transferred from their hometown in Austin, Texas.<p>

"Bridgette! Can you come help me with these boxes?" Bridgette's mother called. Bridgette sighed and turned away before walking over to her mom who was struggling with a bunch of boxes stacked on each other. Bridgette took off the top three boxes. "Oh thanks honey." She flashed her a smile before walking past her to the van. Bridgette let out another sigh and followed behind her. "Look I know you're against moving but it's for your father's job. Plus this house is so old I think it may fall apart. We had it built four years before you were born you know." She said putting the boxes down in the back of the van.

"22 years isn't that long." Bridgette said putting the boxes down on top of the ones she put down.

"For that house it is." Her mother said looking back at the house. It was a simple two story green house with a garage on the side. The floor boards creaked and some of the doors didn't shut right anymore. The wallpaper was peeling and the rugs were all worn. Even though it was an old house it was still Bridgette's home and she hated to leave it.

* * *

><p>"It's not so bad moving." Bridgette rolled her eyes at her mother who was driving the van down the highway. Bridgette sunk back into the back seat and turned her head to look out the window.<p>

"Come on sweetie, it's not _that_ bad." Her dad said looking back at her.

"Moving away from all my friends, my life? Nah, that's not _that _big deal." Bridgette said before putting on her headphones and crossing her arms. She closed her eyes as she let her music drowned out the world.

* * *

><p>About two days and three hours later, Bridgette had fallen asleep around six. She opened her eyes. And the night sky greeted her as I looked out the window. The only light was from the full moon and the highway street lamps. She looked forward to see her dad was driving and her mom was asleep in the passenger's seat. Bridgette closed her eyes again, just as her mind was about to drift off back to sleep she heard a loud horn from a six-wheeler. Bridgette snapped her head up to see her dad's head slumped and a bright light heading straight for them.<p>

"Dad!"

* * *

><p>The first thing to come back was Bridgette's hearing. The steady beeping of a heart monitor faded in. She breathed in the familiar sanitary scent of a hospital and opened her eyes. She squinted in the bright light of the hospital room, turning her head to look around.<p>

"You're awake." Bridgette looked over to see a doctor holding a clipboard looking surprised. "To tell you the truth I didn't think you were ever going to wake up."

"Was I in a coma? What year is it?" I asked sitting up some.

"Don't worry, you weren't in a coma. It's still 1987. You were only out for a couple of days."

"What happened?" The doctor suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"You were in a car crash. A truck hit you car dead on. I'm sorry to tell you this but... Your parents are dead." Bridgette stared at him. "They died instantly on impact. You hit your head pretty badly." He paused waiting for Bridgette to say something but she remained silent. "Now I understand it may be a lot to take in. But you're going to be sent to live with your grandfather and your aunt." Bridgette looked at him in confusion. "We found in your wallet an emergency contact card in case your parents couldn't be reached. Your grandfather informed us that you were going to live with him and your aunt." Bridgette swallowed, her mouth was dry.

"I-I…" She blinked several times. "Where am I?" She asked. She looked at the doctor and quickly added, "Which hospital, I mean… and which state?"

"Don't worry you're in Santa Carla." The doctor said. Bridgette nodded. "Now, I'm supposed to check how your injury is, you were unconscious when the ambulance got to the scene. Do you remember what month it is?"

"February." Bridgette said but felt uncertain.

"What year were you born?"

"Uhh… nineteen…sixty…nine." Bridgette said before looking at the doctor, he was looking down at a clip board with a frown but nodded.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Of course I do it's Bridgette."

"Bridgette, what?"

"Williams."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Elaine and my father's is… was John."

"Who's the current president?"

"Regan."

"What city were you born?"

"Austin, Texas."

"What do you remember before the accident?"

"Um…lights."

"Is that it?"

"And uh… a loud horn." Bridgette said looking down. "That's it." The doctor nodded.

"Bridgette, it's July. Your mother's name was Ella and your father's name was James. Bridgette you _do_ have amnesia." She stared at him. "Don't worry though I'm sure it's just a mild case and your memory will return with time." Bridgette swallowed hard. "We'll call your grandfather and he'll be able to pick you up tomorrow. We'd like you to stay over-night." Bridgette nodded. "Alright. Get some rest." The doctor put the clip board in a slot at the end of the bed before leaving the room, turning off the lights as he went.

Bridgette stared up at the ceiling of the room. Her parents were dead. She'd forgotten their names. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to remember why she and her parents were moving. The doctor told her they were going to her grandpa's place to live with him and her aunt. She tried to remember either of them but couldn't get as much as a face. She sighed and rolled over before trying to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning the doctor knocked on the door before coming in.<p>

"Bridgette, how are you feeling?" He asked. Bridgette sat up but didn't look at him.

"Fine." She said.

"Your grandfather is here to pick you up." He walked over with a bag. "Your luggage is already in his car, here's a change of clothes. Don't worry, I had one of the female nurses pick everything out." He added with a chuckle as Bridgette took the bag silently and nodded.

After changing into a t-shirt and someblack jeans Bridgette pulled on her sneakers and left the room. A nurse walked her down to the exit. As soon as they stepped outside Bridgette heard a loud horn with a weird tune.

"There he is; he already signed you out." The nurse said before walking back inside. Bridgette walked over to the car. There was already some of her luggage bags in the back; they looked a little torn up but still usable.

"You're my grandpa?" Bridgette asked.

"Don't look too surprised. They told me you have amnesia, it'll come to you." Bridgette got in the car and they drove to his house.

* * *

><p>It was a bumpy ride but they got there soon enough. Bridgette looked at the house with a frown. It was smaller than her old house… or was it? Bridgette frowned more and shook her head slightly.<p>

"You're room is upstairs, pick whichever one you want. When Lucy and the boys get here the boys will share a room." Her grandpa said as he walked past her holding her bags.

"The boys?" Bridgette asked as she followed him inside.

"Sam and Michael. You'll remember them when you see 'em." He said dropping the bags off at the bottom of the stairs.

Bridgette took her luggage upstairs and walked into one of the bedrooms. It was rather big, she checked the size of the other room and found that it was smaller. She'd take that room and let 'the boys' have the bigger room. She put her bags at the end of the bed before sitting down. She glanced at a clock on the wall.

* * *

><p>Bridgette trotted down the stairs, now wearing a long black skirt and a baggy top.<p>

"Grandpa?" She called.

"What?" He called back from his Taxidermy room.

"Is it alright if I go down to the board walk?" She asked walking over.

"You planning on walking?"

"Don't _you_ have a car? I'll be real careful with it."

"Rather have you walk; it's not that far."

"Fine, I'll walk." Bridgette said. She grabbed her shoes and shook her head, muttering. "Not that far? Has he looked outside?" She left the house and started walking. Maybe a night out would help clear her head and maybe bring back some memories.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm going to go back and edit this but I wanted to get it out there. <strong>


	2. The Boardwalk

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie The Lost Boys, its characters, plot, etc. I do own my OC(s) anything original and a few things I'm taking from my other story since this is a remake of that.**

**Thank you FLowerchild23 for being the first reviewer ^_^**

* * *

><p>By the time Bridgette finally got to the board walk it was dark and her feet hurt. She walked in past a bunch of parked motorcycles at the entrance and walked through the crowds.<p>

* * *

><p>Bridgette walked into the comic book shop and looked at the comics on display. She heard someone clear their throat and glanced up to see a kid with a bandana looking at her. She looked back down then heard someone else clear their throat and looked up to see another kid looking at her.<p>

"Can I help you boys?" Bridgette asked looking back down.

"You're wasting your time; we don't sell girly comics." The one with bandana said walking over.

"I'm not looking for girly comics." Bridgette said picking up a batman comic.

"You new to Santa Carla?" The other boy asked.

"Just moved here." Bridgette said putting the comic back and walking around the display. Bandana walked over to another rack and picked up a comic. He walked back over and held it out to Bridgette.

"Take this." Bridgette took the comic. She raised an eyebrow.

"_'Vampires Everywhere_'?" She asked looking back up at him. "Seriously?"

"Lemme guess, you don't like scary things. You'll want to take this; it might save your life one day." Bandana said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bridgette said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "How much do I owe ya?"

"It's on the house." The other boy said before Bandana could say anything. Bandana hit the other kid's arm, giving him a look.

"Thanks." Bridgette said giving a small polite smile, walking away.

* * *

><p>Bridgette walked out of the comic book shop and started walking through the crowd. Suddenly she tripped and fell to the ground. The comic flew out of her hands and landed a few feet in front of her. Bridgette looked up slightly when a pair black boots stopped in front of her. The person bent down and picked up the comic. She looked up and followed the person's legs to see white pants. She looked up completely and a hand was suddenly in her face.<p>

"You alright there?" The person asked. Bridgette took his hand and he helped her up. The first thing she noticed was his hair. It was blond, wild and untamed but still looked good and it reminded Bridgette of Twisted Sister. The next thing she noticed was his clothes. He wore black boots, tight white pants, and a black jacket over a black mesh shirt. He looked down at the comic. "_Vampires Everywhere_? Interesting choice. Do vampires scare you?" He asked holding it out for her to take.

"No I like vampires; I think they're awesome." Bridgette said with a slight smile. He smirked bigger.

"You should be careful." He said. Bridgette tilted her head slightly. "On the boardwalk," He clarified. "People don't always look where they're going, ya know?"

"Right." Bridgette gave him a once over and apparently she wasn't as subtle as she was trying to be.

"Like what you see?" He said leaning down slightly, getting a bit close to her face. She bit her lip as she felt her face heat up. He laughed and leaned back. "You new to Santa Carla?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Where you from?"

"Texas."

"Ah, guess you like things big huh?" He said with a wink. Bridgette chuckled slightly and brushed her hair behind her ear. "So, why'd ya come to Santa Carla?"

"To live with my aunt and grandpa."

"What about your parents?"

"…They died," Bridgette said awkwardly looking away. "A few days ago." She mumbled.

"Oh uh sorry…" He said rubbing the back of his neck with a slight grimace. Bridgette sighed. _Good going B, scare the guy off_. "How?" He asked.

"Before I got here; car crash."

"Not a scratch on ya huh?" He said looking at her. She looked down at herself and realized she was fine. The only thing wrong was…

"Not true." She said making him raise an eyebrow in question. "Hit my head. I apparently have amnesia." Both his eyebrows went up.

"That doesn't sound like much fun." He said with a frown. Bridgette chuckled.

"No it does not." She said but smiled. "It's okay though, it'll come back to me. I thought coming here might bring back something even if I've never been here before." He nodded. Just then Bridgette realized they had walked away from where she fell and were now next to, what she assumed to be, his bike. "Wait… when did we get here?" She said looking back.

"You wanna go for a ride?" He asked, ignoring her question and getting on his bike. She looked at her watch.

"Maybe another time, I gotta get home."

"Lemme give you a ride home." He said with a smirk.

"No it's alright, I walked here I can walk back."

"It's not safe to walk alone at night."

"I'll be fine."

"It'll be faster." He said with a wink.

"You're not going to let me go until I say yes, are you?" Bridgette asked with a small smile. He grinned bigger before patting the spot behind him with another wink. "Alright." She said getting on behind him.

"You ever been on a bike before?"

"No."

"Then you'd betting hold on tight." Bridgette could almost hear the smirk in his voice. She slid her arms around his waist and felt her face heat up. He started up his bike and they suddenly lurched forward. He howled as they took off. Bridgette gripped tighter to his waist and put her head against his back. She felt his back vibrate as he laughed.

* * *

><p>They were at the house in less than 15 minutes – she had told him where to turn and when. Bridgette got off the back of the bike.<p>

"I'll see you later?" He asked with a grin.

"Sure." Bridgette said with a smile. He returned it before talking off. Bridgette walked inside the house. She let out a breath and felt a grin come to her face as she walked up the stairs to her room. She let herself fall on her bed. She was right; the trip to the boardwalk did distract her from everything else.

* * *

><p>Bridgette woke up the next morning, took a bath and got dressed in a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She trotted down the stairs and looked at the closest clock. It was only around 10:30 in the morning. She sighed; she wanted it to be night so she could see that guy again. She hadn't even learned his name, nor had he hers. She really needed the distraction and it didn't hurt that he was attractive.<p>

XX

The rest of the day Bridgette tidied up a bit, mostly in Lucy's soon to be room and her own. When night finally came Bridgette had butterflies. She was walking around the boardwalk looking at all the people and rides. Then she saw something and a huge grin spread onto her face. A carousal. She didn't know why she felt so happy to see one. Maybe she really liked them when she was a kid. Nevertheless at the moment she didn't want to over think it and got on. She felt like a little girl again. She looked to the horse next to her and felt odd seeing it empty. She frowned. Suddenly a commotion a few places in front of her caught her attention.

A group of four guys were standing next to one of the cart seats a Surf Nazi and his girlfriend were in. She saw the guy from the other night among the four. She could immediately pick out who was the 'leader' of his group. The guy had Platinum blond hair in a mullet style and had a long trench coat with black gloves. The second guy was a tan, dark haired guy with a leather jacket on but no shirt underneath. Then came the guy Bridgette had already met and behind him was the shortest boy. He had very curly dirty blond hair and a bright jacket covered in patches and stitch-work. He looked to be the youngest and was hiding a grin behind a fist.

Platinum touched the Surf Nazi's girlfriend's face. Bridgette suddenly noticed one of the boys was looking at her. It was the curly haired one. Their eyes met and he hid a grin behind his hand before he winked. Bridgette felt her cheeks turn pink. He was about to walk over when a 'fight' broke out. Suddenly the security guard came up and held his baton to Platinum's neck.

"I told you to stay off the boardwalk." The guard said. The ride stopped.

"Okay boys, let's go." Platinum said then the guard took the baton away. The boys went to get off. The boy from the other night looked back a bit then fully when he saw Bridgette. He put on a small grin and nodded at her. Bridgette waved back slightly.

"You too," The guard said to the couple. "Off the boardwalk." The boys were all off the ride but Platinum walked on it a bit before getting off. Bridgette saw the two blonds pushing each other playfully as they all walked away to their bikes. She saw the curly haired one looked back at her again before they got on their bikes and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Working on the 3<strong>**rd**** now to be posted either later tonight or tomorrow. **


	3. Meeting The Boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie The Lost Boys, its characters, plot, etc. I do own my OC(s) anything original and a few things I'm taking from my other story since this is a remake of that.**

* * *

><p>The next day Bridgette woke up close to noon. She got up and took a bath then got dress in a black t-shirt with a big yellow happy face on the front and a frowny face on the back and a pair of jean shorts. She trotted down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, ate a small breakfast then looked around the house. She didn't see grandpa anywhere.<p>

"Grandpa?" Bridgette looked in his taxidermy room but he wasn't there either. "Where is he?" Then all of a sudden she heard a car pull up outside. She went over to the window and peeked through the blinds. She saw a short haired woman, who she assumed to be Lucy, and a boy in the car and a long-brown-haired guy on a motorcycle next to them. Bridgette looked down onto the porch and saw grandpa lying down. She could see his chest rising and falling ever so slightly. She heard a dog bark and looked up to see a woman, presumably Lucy, walking over to where grandpa was playing dead. Bridgette stood up straight and started to fix her hair that still had a few tangles in it. She glanced back out the window to see grandpa getting up and two boys, Michael and Sam, getting some of their things from the car, Bridgette didn't know who was who yet but figured it was them. Bridgette quickly made her way into the kitchen. She took a breath to compose herself when she heard the door open and Michael and Sam walked in.

"This is a pretty cool place." Michael said, his voice echoing as he and Sam walked through the house.

"From _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre._" Sam said. Michael walked into the kitchen, not noticing Bridgette, carrying a weight set with some clothes hanging on it.

"Come on Sam, give mom a break." Michael said walking into the small room connected to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen. Sam was holding comic books and a dog bowl on his head with two bags hanging on his arm. He also hadn't see Bridgette so she kept quiet. Sam put the bags down the flipped the comic books and bowl before putting them on the table in front of him. "There's no TV. Have you seen a TV? I haven't seen a TV, Mike." He said putting his stack of comics down on a chair. "You know what it means when there's no TV? No _MTV_." Michael started lifting his weights.

"Sammy, we're flat broke." He said. Sam sighed and turned his head, his eye widened as he finally saw Bridgette. He jumped; shocked that he hadn't noticed before that she was there.

"Bridgette!" He shouted before running up to tackle her in a hug. Bridgette heard Michael put his weights down before coming back into the kitchen.

"Bridgette?" She had no clue what to do or say. Michael tilted his head at her lack of a response. "You okay?" Just then Lucy came in, she saw Bridgette, and rushed to hug her. She was crying.

"Oh grandpa told me what happened I'm so sorry!" Sam and Michael gave her a puzzled look. She turned to the boys. "On the way here your Aunt and Uncle got into a car crash. Bridgette was the only one who survived and the doctor diagnosed her with amnesia." She said sadly before pulling Bridgette into another hug. Sam's eyes widened.

"Wait, Bridgette, tell me you know who we are." Michael said coming over to Bridgette. He put a hand on her arm as Lucy stopped hugging her. Bridgette shook her head slowly. Michael suddenly looked heartbroken. Had they been close? She looked at Sam to see him frowning as well.

"We'll all just have to do our best to get your memory back." Lucy said with hope in her voice. "Now why don't you three bring some things upstairs and talk?" Lucy wiped her eyes before leaving the room. Bridgette looked between the brothers.

"Do you at least know our names?" Sam asked. Bridgette frowned and bit her lip.

"Michael?" She asked. Michael sighed.

"_I'm_ Michael." He said, distraught.

"Sorry." Bridgette lowered her head.

"It's alright; it'll come back to ya." Sam said patting Bridgette on the back. "We just gotta help ya remember." He added with a smile.

* * *

><p>The three went outside and grabbed some things and brought them upstairs. They put them down in the room that was going to be Lucy's. Michael went back down stairs while Sam and Bridgette brought some boxes into Michael and Sam's room. Sam opened one of them and inside was stacks of comics.<p>

"You _really _like comics huh?" He looked to Bridgette with a small grin.

"Yeah." He said taking them out and putting them on the bed. He started separating them.

"Want some help?" She asked.

"Sure, just make piles; put Bugs Bunny with Bugs Bunny, MAD with MAD." He said handing her a small stack. Suddenly Mike came in putting the boxes he was carrying down.

"Oh no, no, no, no, this is my room too. Pack up your little friends and put them in the closet." Bridgette put the comics she was holding down on the bed and walked to the door.

"It's my way or the highway, _bud!_" Sam said. Bridgette leaned against the door frame waiting.

"I'll flip you for it." Michael said.

"Okay." Sam said. Michael suddenly lifted Sam and flipped him. "Hey! Mike!" Bridgette smirked as Sam bit his leg.

"_Oww_!" Michael yelled out. Bridgette laughed as his yelp went high pitched.

"Run Bridgette!" Sam said as he ran past her grabbing her hand.

"Don't bring me into this!" She said running with him. The two laughed as they ran down the stairs and around Lucy.

"Mom, Ma, you've got to help us." Bridgette looked back to see Michael jumping over the railing.

"Hey, guys, no running in the house!" Lucy called after them. The two stopped just before they were about to enter the taxidermy room. Michael stopped, almost running into Bridgette and put his hands on her hips briefly to stop himself. They all had disgusted looks.

"Talk about The Texas Chain Saw Massacre." Michael said.

"Rules!" Grandpa said. "We've got some rules around here." He said putting down the box he was holding and walking into the kitchen, the three followed. He opened the fridge and lifted a flap that said 'Old Fart' "Second shelf is mine. That's where I keep my root-beers and my double-thick Oreo cookies." He closed the door. "Nobody touches the second shelf but me." He walked out of the kitchen. "Now," Michael snapped his fingers and pointed out the plant growing outside the window to Bridgette and Sam "there's another rule around here, and I want you to pay close attention." Michael made a smoking hand gesture. Sam pointed towards grandpa as if asking 'him?' and laughed. "Don't touch anything." Bridgette rolled her eyes at them and they left the kitchen. "Everything is exactly where I want it to be."

"Hey Grandpa, is it true that uh, Santa Carla's the murder capital of the world?" Michael asked. Sam looked from Michael to grandpa in confusion.

"Uhh, there are some bad elements around here."

"Wait a second, let me get this straight." Sam started. "Are you telling me we moved to the murder capital of the world?" Lucy walked into the room with two sun hats on and a bunch of things in her arms. "Are you serious Grandpa?"

"Well now let me put it this way, if all the corpses buried around here was to stand up at once… we'd have one hell of a population problem." He said shaking his head. Sam looked back at Michael and Bridgette.

"Great, Dad." Lucy said before walking into the dining room.

"Now," Grandpa continued holding up the TV guide and walking towards his Taxidermy room, the boys and Bridgette followed. Michael kept touching Sam's face to annoy him resulting in Sam smacking his hands away. "on Wednesdays, when the mailman brings the TV Guide.. Sometimes the address label is curled up a little just like that." He said picking at the label. "Now you'll be tempted to tear it off. Don't. You'll only wind up ripping the cover, and I don't like that." He turned around and started to close the door to the Taxidermy room. "And stay outta here."

"Wait, wait." Sam stopped the doors. "You _have_ a TV?"

"No. I just like to read the TV Guide. Read the TV Guide, you don't need a TV." He said before sliding the doors shut.

"You guys wanna go to the boardwalk tonight?" Lucy said walking out from the dining room.

"Sure mom." Michael said while Sam and Bridgette nodded.

"Have you gone down to the boardwalk yet, Bridgette?" Lucy asked. Bridgette nodded.

"I went last night and the night before."

"Did you walk?" Michael asked her with a frown. She nodded. "You can ride on my bike with me tonight."

"Or you can drive down with Sam and me." Lucy offered. Bridgette smiled.

"I'll ride with Michael." He patted her on the back with a slight smile before moving towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>That night Bridgette rode with Michael down to the boardwalk while Sam rode with Lucy in her car. Lucy gave Sam about $10 in case he wanted to get something. Michael and Bridgette had their own money. The three of them ended up going and outdoor concert. Bridgette stood next to Sam. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Michael looking at something and following it with his eyes. She looked to where he was looking and saw a girl and a young boy going through the crowd. Michael was looking behind them now and Sam noticed and looked back at the girl. He made a face and turned Michael's head back to the stage. Bridgette turned to Sam and tapped his arm.<p>

"I'm gunna go find Lucy." She said, he gave her a puzzled look but nodded. She pushed her way through the crowd and left the concert.

* * *

><p>Of course Bridgette wasn't really looking for Lucy; she was looking for those boys. She walked around for a few minutes and spotted Lucy walking down; Lucy hadn't seen Bridgette yet so she walked into a store. She took notice of a man with glasses who looked to be the owner, a girl working at a counter and a white dog lying on the floor. The dog watched Bridgette as she went by. She walked over to a rack of movies and looked through them. She heard the dog growl and looked to see the boys walking in. Bridgette quickly turned back to the movies and hid an excited smile.<p>

"Excuse me," She heard Lucy say as she walked in with a little boy. "I-I wonder if you would help us. This little boy is lost and I was wondering if his mother might be in here?" Bridgette glanced over and saw the boys by one of the counters. The blond one she'd met first hit a video case on the counter a few times before they walked around. The curly haired one grinned as he noticed Bridgette and walked over to her. She looked back at the movies and pretended to read the back of one.

"Hiya." He said. She turned to look at him.

"Hi." She said trying to hold back a smile.

"Remember me? On the carousal?" He said nodding his to the side. Bridgette nodded.

"Yeah, you're the ones who got kicked off."

"I'm Marko." He said with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Bridgette." She said. He opened his mouth to say something but Platinum called him over; the owner was kicking them out.

"Catch ya later, Bridge." Marko said with a wink before leaving. Bridgette smiled as she watched them leave on their bikes. She looked over to see the owner and Lucy shaking hands.

"That's my dog, Thorn." Max said.

"Hi, Thorn." Lucy said.

"Say hello Thorn." Bridgette walked over and Lucy frowned in confusion.

"Bridgette, I thought you were with Sam and Michael." Bridgette shrugged.

"I got bored."

"This is my niece, Bridgette." Lucy said smiling at Max.

"Hello, I'm Max." He smiled at her and held out his hand to shake.

"Hi." Bridgette said glancing at his hand; something felt off about him. He chuckled slightly and took his hand back. Bridgette turned to Lucy. "I'm gunna go find Michael and Sam, make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"You always were the peace keeper." Lucy said with a fond smile. Bridgette hesitated before nodding with a forced smile and leaving the store.

SPACE

Bridgette started walking and it didn't take long before she figured out where Sam would be. She walked to the comic book store and saw Michael and Sam outside it a few meters away.

"Yeah, Actually, I do." She heard Sam say to Michael before Michael walked away. Bridgette ran up to Sam.

"Hey Sammy." Sam whirled around and blinked at her.

"Hey." He said walking to the comic shop. Bridgette followed behind him.

"So you're really that into comics?"

"Yeah." He said picking up a comic. "You can read mine anytime, if you want." He offered with a smile.

"Thanks." She said returning the smile. She saw Edgar, out of the corner of her eye again, slide into view holding a blue binder. He looked at Sam then Bridgette, probably recognizing her. Sam glanced up at him then over to where Alan was looking at them. Sam put down the Spider Man comic and walked to another rack. They walked past Edgar and Alan walked up behind them. "Got a problem guys?" Sam asked.

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe." Edgar said.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sam said.

"For a fashion victim." Allan said before looking at me.

"Nice to see you two again." Bridgette said. Edgar looked at her.

"This your boyfriend?" He asked. Sam and Bridgette both made a face.

"Ew, her? She's my cousin." Bridgette lightly hit his arm.

"The 'ew' was unnecessary." He gave her an apologetic smile. "I may be short but that doesn't mean I'm 15." Bridgette said crossing her arms. She always hated having to prove to people that she was actually a lot older than she looked. It was one of the many reasons she carried around an ID with her birthday on it. Edgar looked back to Sam.

"Listen buddy, if you're looking for the diet frozen-yogurt bar it went out of business last summer." Edgar said to Sam.

"Actually, I'm looking for a Batman number 14." Sam said looking at Edgar.

"That's a very serious book, man." Edgar said.

"Only five in existence." Alan said.

"Four, actually." Sam corrected. "I'm always looking out for the other three." Sam looked down at the Superman comics. "Look. You can't put the Superman number 77s with the 200s. They haven't even discovered red kryptonite yet. And you uh you can't put the number 98s with the 300s. Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced."

"Where the hell are you from? Krypton?" Edgar asked.

"Phoenix, actually." Edgar walked over to a bunch of comics behind them and picked up a comic. "But lucky me, we moved… here."

"Take this." Edgar said handing Sam the comic.

"I don't like horror comics." He said handing it back.

"You'll like this one, Mr. Phoenix. It could save your life." Bridgette took the comic from Sam and handed it to Edgar.

"Already have one, remember, you gave me one." Edgar gave her a look then suddenly Alan yelled out.

"Hey!" He shouted before running after some Surf Nazi's who were stealing comics. The two ran after them.

"Come on Sam, let's go find Michael." Bridgette said. Sam nodded and they left the comic shop. "You're so cute when you talk like a geek." Bridgette said putting an arm around Sam in a side-hug. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>They found Michael and followed him to the main entrance where they saw the boys on their bikes. The dark haired one looked over and noticed Bridgette while Platinum was looking at Michael who was looking at a girl who'd just gotten on the back of Platinum's bike. When the dark haired one looked away Marko looked over. He saw Bridgette and smiled. She smiled back slightly.<p>

"Come on, she stiffed ya." Sam said with a laugh walking away. As the wild blond took off, Marko turned to look forward before following. The dark haired one looked back at Bridgette again before following Marko and Platinum looked back at Michael before doing the same. Bridgette lightly pushed Michael's arm.

"Hey, it could be her brother; his hair looks dyed anyway." She said. Michael gave her a look before following Sam.

"Come on." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure when the next one is coming out. I'll start working on it later today though. <strong>


End file.
